MY LOVE WHO COME FROM THE STAR
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Ga ada summary, kalau mau tau baca aja lol/Inspired: Kdrama My Love Come From The Star/ SasuSaku/ HinaNaruSaku/NaruHina/sinetron mode on. Mind to rnr?


"Selamat malam pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya Karui Watanabe di Lintas Konoha. Pemirsa suatu kabar mengejutkan telah disampaikan oleh Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika, kabarnya ada sebuah komet yang mendekat ke orbit bumi, belum diketahui komet apakah itu. Namun para ahli menyebutkan bahwa komet itu adalah komet yang sama yang turun empat ratus tahun lalu. Diperkirakan komet ini akan turun lagi ke bumi sekitar tiga bulan lagi dari sekarang. Demikian berita yang saya sampaikan. Salam Lintas Konoha".

Suara pembawa berita itu masih terngiang- ngiang di telinga seorang pemuda berwajah bak dewa pemilik iris berwarna onyx, meskipun acara lintas berita itu sudah terganti dengan acara drama dengan rating tertinggi di Negara Hi. Onyxnya masih menyorot tajam layar televisi yang saat ini tengah menampilkan tujuh orang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Harimau.

"Tiga bulan lagi yaa.." Gumam seorang pemuda berambut raven entah kepada siapa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**My love from the star Belong to KBS/SBS**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro Shiina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**MY LOVE WHO COME FROM THE STAR**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Inspired : Kdrama (My love from the star)**

**Warning : Sasusaku, HinaNaruSaku, OOC, TYPO, gaje, sinetron mode on,**

_**Blitz!**_

_**Blitz!**_

_"Haruno Sakura! Lihat sini!"_

_"Haruno-san tersenyum!"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"...ra..."_

"Hah~" Helaan napas bosan keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di kursi santai, sekarang dia tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya sebelum pengambilan adegan untuk drama terbarunya. Saat ini dia benar-benar lelah dan sangat ingin menikmati waktunya namun, para kuli tinta itu terus saja mengganggunya. Suara blitz kamera mengganggu tidur cantiknya siang ini, meskipun begitu dengan lihai dirinya tetap menampilkan ekspresi ramahnya, tersenyum pada para wartawan dengan sesekali melambaikan tangannya. Dia bukan pura-pura tapi, itulah sikap professional dari seorang publik figur. Biarpun lelah dirinya harus selalu tampil baik di depan kamera.

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh... Sakura ini burgermu." Ujar Ishida Sakura membuat Sakura berhenti tersenyum dan melambai kepada para wartawan yang bergerombol di lokasi shootingnya. Ishida adalah assisten pribadi Sakura, berperawakan mungil dan memakai kaca mata minus.

"Apa kejunya double?" Tanya Sakura sebelum burger itu masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Iya tentu saja, itu sesuai permintaanmu." Jelas assistennya itu membuat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mana ponselku?" Pinta Sakura pada Ayame assisten pribadi Sakura juga yang menjabat 1 tahun lebih lama dari Ishida.

"Sakura jangan bertindak bodoh, jangan bermain di sosial media lagi mengerti?" Ingat kedua assisten itu pada Sakura yang direspon acuh tak acuh oleh Sakura.

"Hem," gumam Sakura ambigu. Tangannya yang halus dengan jari-jari lentik berkutex bening merebut ponsel miliknya dari Ayame.

Kedua assisten itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh majikannya dengan ponsel dan sebuah burger. Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang dliakukan Sakura, yaitu berfoto dengan gaya hendak memakan burgernya. Setelah berfoto dengan burger itu, Sakura memberikan burger itu pada Ayame membuat Ishida yang sudah bersusah payah membelinya mendelik tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kenapa kau tak memakan burger itu? Kau tahu aku harus berebut burger itu dengan para pelanggan yang lain." Protes Ishida atas kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak menghargai jasanya.

"Hei kau tahu tidak burger itu mengandung 2400 kalori, aku harus berlari selama 24 jam untuk membakar kalori itu. Dan itu adalah junk food ,banyak mengandung radikal bebas, kau tahu kan radikal bebas itu tidak baik untuk kulitku, mengerti?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dilihat dari perkataannya Sakura tampak seperti orang yang pintar, tapi apakah memang benar dia pintar?

"Wah~ Sakura memang selalu ingin yang terbaik." Puji Ayame dirinya memandang takjub majikannya itu.

"Terserah," dengus Ishida yang masih tak terima atas sikap Sakura.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan tanpa berniat menjawab protesan Ishida itu Sakura malah sibuk dengan ponselnya entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kedua assisten itu saling pandang sampai sejurus kemudian mereka membelalakan matanya horor dan segera memerikasa ponsel pribadi mereka. Dengan terburu- buru mereka membukan akun twitter mereka masing-masing, wajah keduanya pucat pasi saat melihat TL mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di kawasan perkantoran Konoha**_

Terlihat para karyawan kantor tengah menikmati santap siang mereka sembari memainkan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, coba lihat! Sakura memposting hal yang bodoh lagi. Double chest burger? Hmmmpt buahaaaa!"

"Mana! Mana! Hahahha! Chest burger hahahah apa ada n*pple di dalamnya?

"Aku heran kenapa artis sebodoh dia bisa terkenal ya?"

"Jawabannya mudah karena dia suka makan n*pple setiap hari, hahahaha! Apalagi dadanya double berarti ada empat dong wkwkwk."

Santap siang yang awalnya sepi menjadi riuh seketika dengan suara tawa membahana dari para karyawan saat mereka melihat postingan terbaru Haruno Sakura. Kondisi ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan di tempat lain, di sekolah, di kantor, di stasiun, dimana-mana semuanya tengah membicarakan postingan baru Sakura yang begitu bodoh ditambah hinaan dan cacian mereka lontarkan pada artis yang sedang naik daun ini. Tak cukup hanya diverbalkan saja, mereka pun menuliskan komentar di postingan Sakura tersebut yang hampir keseluruhan adalah hinaan untuk artis cantik satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis yang memiliki iris sewarna mutiara tersenyum paksa, saat dirinya lagi-lagi menunggu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk pengambilan adegan yang akan muncul beberapa menit saja di layar kaca. Sutradara menyuruhnya untuk datang kelokasi syuting jam 8 pagi, dan sekarang jam ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang tapi dirinya masih juga belum dipanggil untuk pengambilan adegan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin marah pada semua orang yang ada di sisni, kenapa semua seakan tak peduli terhadapnya? Kenapa semuanya hanya terfokus pada artis berambut merah muda yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan sorotan blitz kamera dimana-mana? Sedangkan dirinya; tak ada satu wartawan pun yang memburu dirinya seperti nona Haruno itu, dia juga kan artis? Tapi kenapa selalu Sakura yang menjadi buruan wartawan? Yah~ dirinya mengakui bahwa di drama ini dia hanya berperan sebagai pemeran pendukung saja tapi sekali lagi dia itu artis kan?

Dari tempatnya menunggu Hinata dapat melihat Sakura tengah memamerkan senyuman cantinya pada semua wartawan yang meneriaki namanya. Sesekali melambaikan tangan membuat sosok Haruno itu seperti pusat gravitasi dari para kuli tinta tersebut.

"Permisi Hinata-san," sahut Ayame membuat Hinata menyudahi acara mengamati Sakura.

"Oh, iya." Jawab Hinata pada assisten Sakura yang tengah membawa sebotol minuman dingin yang sepertinya untuk Sakura.

"Tunggu! Apa kau akan mengantarkan minuman itu untuk Sakura?" Tanya Hinata netra peraknya tertuju pada tempat Sakura yang digeromboli wartawan.

"Iya, Sakura Hinata-san Aku harus segera mengantrkan ini pada Sakura."

"Biar aku saja, aku saja mengatarkan ini pada Sakura. Kau bisa istirahat. Kau juga lelahkan dari pagi kau sudah melayani Sakura, sekarang istirahat saja." Merebut botol minuman dingin itu dari tangan Ayame, dengan anggun Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sakura.

Ayame yang mencium adanya orang yang mengambil kesempatan dari kesempitan hanya mendengus malas. Bilang saja kau ingin ikut terkenal, pikir Ayame. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kelakuan artis pendukung itu, Ayame lebih memilih beristirahat seperti kata Hinata tadi.

"Hai Sakura, ini minumanmu." Sapa Hianat ramah, menyodorkan minuman dingin itu pada Sakura yang terduduk malas di kursi santainya. Menarik kursi yang biasa dipakai Ayame saat menunggui Sakura, Hinata duduk di samping Sakura yang menatapnya bosan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan Sakura padanya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk tersenyum ke arah wartawan.

"Mana Ayame?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, kasihan dia dari pagi sudah melayanimu." Jawab Hianata, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Fokusnya tetap ia arahkan pada wartawan yang memotret dirinya salah memotret Sakura.

_**Blitz!**_

_**Blitz!**_

"Memang siapa kau?"

"Aku sahabatmu,"

_"Sakura, Hinata lihat kesini!"_

Titah salah satu wartawan dengan semangat Hinata menampilkan wajah terbaiknya pada lensa kamera para wartwan sambil merapatkan dirinya ke arah Sakura. Lengan kirinya menempel dengan lengan kanan Sakura, membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dirinya hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya saja membentuk senyuman kecil mempesonan berbeda dengan Hianata yang tersenyum lebar ke arah para wartawan.

_**Blitz **_

_**Jepret!**_

"Ish menjauh dariku," ujar Sakura setelah acara sesi foto berduanya usai.

"Oh ya, mana assistenmu yang berkacamata itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi berusaha mengulur waktu.

_**Blitz**_

"Ck, kubilang pergi sana!"

"Hah~ baiklah." Karena Hinata telah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan menurut begitu saja. Setelah sesi berfotonya dengan Sakura, Hinata belum juga dipanggil untuk melakukan take adegan. Dari tempatnya menunggu Hinata bisa melihat Ishida memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura, Sakura mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah burger berukuran besar. Hinata menebak, itu adalah Cheese Burger-tidak penting-. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah Apa Sakura akan memakan makanan penuh kalori seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak, Sakura hanya berfoto dengan burger itu. Hinata mendengus melihat tingkah narsis teman sejak SMPnya itu.

Hinata masih memperhatikan Sakura, assistennya Ishida terlihat sangat marah karena Sakura tidak memakan burgernya, yang dibalas sikap tak peduli dari Sakura. Perhatiannya terputus kala ponsel dalam saku blazernya bergetar, pertanda ada notifikasi yang masuk. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Hinata memilih untuk membuka ponselnya.

Dengan lihai jemari lentiknya menyentuh ikon burung berwarna biru yang merupakan lambang social media yang memiliki jutaan pengguna di seluruh dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_** Sakura28h**_

_**Selamat siang semuanya~ waktunya lunch :). Siang ini aku makan double chest burger lhoo, kalian mau? Tapi aku tak mau membaginya soalnya ini enak sekali, yummy! **_

_**Twiitpict.5677777/b1106a6**_

Itu adalah isi tweet yang baru saja Sakura post di akun twitter pribadinya, baru saja sebentar sudah ada puluhan komentar miring tentangnya. Membuat kedua assistennya itu menngacak rambut mereka frustasi.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sakura _innocent,_ dengan santai Sakura memberikan kembali ponselnya pada Ayame sambil memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Harusnya kami yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, kau kenapa? Berapakali aku harus bilang, berhenti berurusan dengan sosial media. Itu tidak bagus untukmu, apa kau mengerti?" Lanjut Ishida tak kuasa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ishida benar, Sakura. mereka berkomentar buruk lagi tentang mu."

_**Double chest burger? Wah apa itu jenis burger terbaru? Dimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa terdapat n*plle di dalamya?**_

_**Ckckck sekarang aku tahu rahasia boobs milikkmu terlihat sempurna karena kau suka memakan boobs juga.**_

"Berhenti berurusan dengan sosial media katamu? Kalau begitu pada siapa aku haruS mengutarakan semua perasaannku kalau bukan pada para penggemarku di luar sana. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku tidak peduli dengan komentar mereka terhadapku." Jawab Sakura sendu, emeraldnya sempat meredup saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Mereka itu bukan penggemarmu lagi, mereka adalah orang-orang yang membencimu. Mereka semua adalah Haters Sakura! Haters! Mereka berasa diatas angin sekarang saat menemukan cara menjatuhkanmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrggghhh! Berhenti berurusan dengan sosial media kataku, apa kau mengerti?" Pekik manager Sakura tak paham akan jalan pikiran artisnya ini. Sakura yang menjadi tersangka di sini hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mereka berkomentar buruk tentangmu, mereka bilang kau bodoh, kau idiot dan lain-lain. Dan kemana otakmu?! Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana 'dada' dan mana 'keju'. _Cheese _dan _chest itu _berbeda, baik arti, tulisan maupun pengucapannya. Kau memakan burger yang kejunya double bukan burger yang dadanya double. "

"Dan ada yang lebih buruk dari itu., coba lihat, belum sampai hitungan jam kau memposting itu, sudah ada beberapa artikel miring tentangmu di media online. Sekarang mereka mencapmu sebagai artis terbodoh sepanjang masaaa." Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, manager itu kembali berujar. Tapi kali ini bukan pada Sakura melainkan pada Ishida yang sejak tadi diam tak berkutik di kursinya. "Ishida, bukankan sudah kubilang jangan biarkan dia bermain di sosial media?"

"A-aku ... sudah memperingatkannya, tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkan peringatanku." Cicit Ishida membuat Sakura menatap bosan assitennya itu.

"Pamormu akan hancur kalau seperti ini terus. Komentar buruk mereka padamu adalah racun untuk ikan-ikanmu."

"Aku tidak punya ikan, jadi tak akan berdampak apapun padaku." ujar Sakura malas.

"Maksudku bukan ikan seperti itu, itu hanya kiasan Sakura! Kiasan!"

"Bukankah kau hebat? Kau bisa urus semua ini untukku kan? Masalah kecil seperti ini kenapa dibesarkan-besarkan?" Menaikkan kaca mata hitamnya yang sedikit merosot, Sakura menselonjorkan kaki jenjangnya kemudian berujar. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan minta bantuan Gennin Entertainment. Kemarin Gennin Entertainment bilang kalau aku butuh batuan, aku bisa minta tolong pada mereka. Aku belum menjawabnya sih~ tapi sepertinya sekarang aku punya jawababnnya." Kalimat yang dengan cantiknya keluar dari bibir indah Sakura yang merah merekah membuat manager Sakura yang bernama Udon membisu seketika.

"Gennin Entertainment? Bukankah mereka itu kawan dari Hokage Entertainment kenapa mereka mengkhianati kita?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tau. Hah~ sepertinya bekerjasama dengan mereka bukan hal yang buruk."

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu, tentu saja aku bisa membereskan masalah ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang kecil untukku. Yamagi tolong kau urus semua ini. Dan kau Sakura,sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah fokus terhadap drama barumu ini dan jangan sekali-kali kau bermain lagi di dunia maya. Mengerti?"

"Tidak mau. Sekarang mana kunci apartemenku, bukankah kau berjanji akan memberikannya hari ini?" Ucap Sakura pada managernya yang terlihat begitu marah padanya, tapi apa pedulinya?

"Baiklah ini. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu itu." Memberikan sebuah kartu yang menjadi kunci apartemen baru Sakura yang terletak di kawasan Nara residen.

Tanpa berniat menjawab Sakura dengan cepat mengambil kunci apartemennya itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan managernya begitu saja diikuti oleh Ishida.

"Coba kau lihat sikapnya? Jika saja dia bukan penyumbang dana terbesar untuk dompetku, sudah dari dulu aku mendepaknya" Ujar manager Sakura melihat kelakuan kurang sopan dan kurang ajar artisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Park **

"Hei mana Sakura? Cepat panggil dia! Sekarang waktunya dia untuk shoot," perintah pria bertopi merah yang menjadi sutradara drama baru Sakura pada asistennya. Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali asstrada itu pergi mencari keberadaan Sakurabyang sesaat lalu masih ada di rest area, namun sekarang kepala pink itu takbterlihat dimana pun membuat asstrada itu mendeih tak suka. Lagi-lagi artis sombing itubmeninggalkan lokasi sebelum shooting selesai, sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Dirinya adalah hater abadi dari Sakura Haruno namun dia tak berani untuk menunjukkan nya secara gambling, bisa-bisa dirinya di pecat. Seperti salah satu asstrada yang membuat haruno sakura marah tak perlu hitungan jam asstrada itu diberhebtikan langsung. Ish ngeriii!

"Sepertinya Sakura-san pergi meninggalkan lokasi lagi boss," lapor asstrada itu pada pak sutradara yang seperti akan meledak sekarang juga.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Sutradara memastikan.

"Sudah, saya sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi Sakura-san tidak ada. Saya pun sudah menelpon pada assitennya katanya Sakura-san sedang tidak mood syuting." Kata asstrada itu dibumbui sedikit kebohongan.

Mendengar kabar tak sedap itu sang sutradara hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dirinya sudah kelabakan sekarang. Drama ini adalah drama striping yang mana syuting hari ini akan ditayangkan besok. Dan sekarang sang pemeran utama meninggalkan syuting begitu saja. What the h**l?!

"Baikalah sekarang kita sudahi saja shooting hari ini." Putus pak sutradara akhirnya, karena percuma saja jika shooting dilakukan kalau sang bintang utamanya tidak ada.

"Apa? Kenapa kita tidak take bagian Hyuuga dulu Bos? Kasihan dia sudah menunggu dari pagi." Ujar sang asstrada, sepertinya dia adalah fans dari Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga? Artis pendukung itu? Kau saja yang urus, akau akan menjernihkan pikiranku dulu."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sore Sasuke-san, anda sudah mau pulang?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah yang merupakan dosen ilmu politik Negara pada Sasuke yang baru saja hendak keluar dari ruang dosen. Karin nama wanita berambut merah itu tengah berkumpul bersama rekan sesame dosen di sofa dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan 'apakah saya mengenalmu?' Membuat Karin menarik napas lelah. Padahal meja dirinya tepat di samping meja Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke bias tidak mengenal dirinya? Dengan sekali gerakan Karin mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman yang sejak dua tahu lalu menempati meja kosong di samping mejanya. "Perkenalkan namaku Kahashi Karin, pemilik meja di samping meja anda."

"Ah.. iya Kahashi-san." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Karin. Membuat Karin merasa bodoh sendiri, maka dengan kikuk diroinya menarik uluran tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa buru-buru, mari bergabung dengan kami untuk minum kopi bersama." Ajak Suigetsu dosen Hukum dalam dan luar Negeri yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan searah rekannya dengan dosen muda penarik mahasiswa itu menimpali ucapan rekan wanitanya.

"Benar Sasuke-san, selama kau mengajar di sini rasanya kita belum pernah berkumpul bersama." Tawar Karin sekali lagi biarpun rasa godoknya belum hilang, yang didukung dengan anggukan dari Suigetsu dan Juugo dosen yang juga menagajar ilmu politik Negara seperti Karin.

"Maaf lain kali saja, saya ada urusan sekarang. Saya permisi." Tolak Sasuke halus, dengan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi Sasuke keluar dari ruang dosen menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Coba kau lihat, sombong sekali dia. Masa dia tidak tahu siapa aku? Orang yang selama ini duduk di sampingnya." Gerutu Karin melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak sopan, saat Sasuke telah sampai diparkiran sepeda. Sedari tadi rubynya tidak terlepas dari sosok dosen muda itu untunglah parkiran sepeda dekat dengan ruang dosen jadi Karin dapat melihat Sasuke lewat jendela kaca.

"Yah itu akibatnya kalau merekrut dosen muda, seenaknya." Timpal Suigetsu sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Sepertinya dia harus masuk militer akatsuki supaya tahu bagaimana cara bersikap yang baik." Sahut Juugo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan gedgetnya mulai terpancing membicarakan dosen muda itu.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari si dosen yang menjadi topic pembicaaraan mendengar semuanya, meskipun parkiran dan ruang dosen letaknya tidak dekat.

"Masuk militer akatsuki katanya? Cih dia kira siapa yang menyelamatkannya saat ada perang shinobi ke empat manusia tidak tahu terimaksih." Gumam Sasuke sebelum dirinya mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah kudengar anakmu Sakura sekarang tengah shooting drama terbarunya. Dan katanya dia menjadi pemeran utama lagi. Hebat sekali anakmu itu" Ujar salah seorang wanita paruh baya pada ibu Sakura yang tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama para ibu artis yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja, anakku itu memang hebat. Pastilah dia menjadi pemeran utama. Siapa dulu ibunya! T" Ujar Ibu Sakura bangga, matanya melirik ke arah temannya yang lain yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan.

"Eh tapi putri Hinana juga menjadi pemeran pendukung lagi di drama putriku. Selamat ya"

"Terimakasih,"

"Tapi tetap saja putrimu lebih hebat Mebuki, sepertinya dari semua artis cilik Hanya Sakura yang paling bersinar. Benar tidak?"

"Benar sekali," timpal ibu-ibu yang lain membuat Mebuki merasa diatas angin sekarang. Sementara Hinana ibu Hinata

"Oh ya kudengar Sakura telah pindah ke apartemen baru lagi ya?" Sahut Hinana tiba-tiba, membuat Mebuki terdiam sejenak dirinya terlihat bingung. Teman-teman ibu artis yang lain memandang Mebuki penuh keingin tahuan.

_Apa? Sakura pindah ke apartemen baru lagi? Kenapa anak itu tak memberitahu ku?_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tau anakmu pindah apartemen?" Tanya Hinana membuat sebongkah batu terasa menimpa kepala Mebuki.

'Ibu macam apa kau tak tau kalau anakmu pindah apartemen?'

"A-ku tau kok, jangan seenaknya kalau bicara."

"Benarkah? Apartemen mana?" Tanya nyonya Miko ibu dari Sherry artis yang tidak begitu terkenal.

"Iya Sakura pindah apartemen mana? Pastilah aparetemen mewah, benar tidak?"

" Iya pastilah harganya selangit." Timpal ibu-ibu yang lain.

"I-itu ano … apartemen … hmm-"

"Nara Resident," Sahut Hinana tiba-tiba membuat para ibu yang lain memandang Mebuki heran. 'Sakura itu anaknya Mebuki atau Hinana?' pikir mereka. Sontak saja suasana makan

'_Berterimakasihlah padaku Mebuki, karena telah mempermalukanmu. Heh?'_

"A-ahh! Iya.. Nara Resident." Ujar Mebuki. "Hmm.. ayo makan lagi keburu dingin." Lanjutnya sebelum situasi tak mengenakan ini tambah panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura apa kau yakin akan pergi ke apartemenmu seorang diri?" Tanya Ayame memastikan, dirinya menatap tak yakin Sakura yang memilih pergi ke apartemennya seorang diri.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin sekarang aku tidak akan salah. Apartemenku ada di lantai 23 dan nomor apartemenku adalah 2382. Benar?" Ujar Sakura dirinya benar-benar kesal tanpa menunggu jawaban Ayame Sakura pergi menuju apartertemenya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ayame membuat Sakura menghentikannya langkahnya.

"Apalagi? Kubilang aku bisa sendiri, kau tak perlu menemaniku.".

"Bukan itu. Kalung, kalung itu milik sponsor. Err.. dan mereka memintanya kembali" Cicit Ayame, wajahnya menatap Sakura takut-takut.

Jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura melepaskan kalung berliannya yang ternyata tidak di _endorse _itu. Padahal kalungnya sangat indah, cocok sekali dengan sakura. Sayang sekali.

"Ini, apalagi yang harus kukembalikan? Jam? Sepatu? Atau aku harus melepaskan semua material yang ada di tubuhku karena ini semua tidak di _endorse_?"

"Tak perlu, hanya kalung ini saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat betistirahat. Ingat jangan bermain di sosial media lagi, sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu balasan Sakura, Ayame memilih langsung pergi daripada dirinya mendapat semprotan pedas dari Sakura.

"Ck, kenapa semua orang hari ini membuatku kesal." erang Sakura frutasi dengan menarik napas panjang dirinya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat emeraldnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berpenampilan seperti waiters restoran memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.. Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu penghuni apartemen ini? Tapi dilihat dari gayanya yang seperti itu, emm tidak mungkin. Oh! Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah salah satu penggemarnya?

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan pemuda – yang barangkali penggemarnya – itu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk meneruskan kembali niat awalnya. Karena apartemennya terletak di lantai 23, Sakura harus naik lift terlebih dahulu. Emeraldnya yang tertutup kaca mata berwarna hitam pekat menelusuri bagian lobby apartemen mewah ini, desain interiornya sangat elegan dan mahal seakan memberi tanda bahwa penghuni apartemen ini adalah orang berkantung tebal saja. Seperti artis cantik Haruno Sakura salah satunya.

**Ting!**

Suara lift membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya, tanpa menunggu lama Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Namun saat Sakura hendak menutup kembali pintu lift, pemuda tadi menahannya. Sakura memicingkan matanya saat sang pemuda masuk kedalam lift begitu saja, wajahnya sama sekali tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sakura di sana, onyxnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Pojok Author : Hay semua kali ini kshiina dateng lagi dg fic yang baru. Yah meskipun masih banyak fic Mc yang terbengkalai, tapi apa daya saya tidak bisa menghentikan jemari saya untuk menari di atas keyboard hingga terciptalah ini. Kali ini kshiina bikin fanfic yang kayak kdrama, itu lhoo yang judulnya saya sebutin di atas. Pernah nonton kan? Saya suka sama drama itu karena sekilas Min Jun punya sifat kayak Sasuke dan Song Yi kayak Sakura, menurut saya sih. Sebenernya saya udah mulai bikin fic ini sejak kdrama itu tayang di R**I Oke tapi idenya mah udah muncul sebelum ditayangin di tv karena cerita temen saya.**

**Waktu itu temen sebangku saya -sebut saja melati- nyeritain drama ini, sampe kuping saya agak panas. Dia nonton drama ini di tv kabel, saya yang ga punya tv kabel Cuma-mangut-mangut aja denger cerita dia sesekali berkomentar. Kayaknya rame deh tuh drama, kata saya. Terus di tengah-tengah dia bilang kayak gini, si pemeran cewe nya mirip deh kayak Sakura dan si aliennya kayak Sasuke Cool gimana gitu. Dari situlah saya ngerasa tertarik buat ini, tapi engga se gimana gitu Cuma kayak angin lalu, karena saya pikir feelnya engga akan dapet kalau saya Cuma denger dari orang lain mah. Tapi setelah saya nonton langsung ide itu muncul lagi bukan kayak angin lalu tapi langsung kayak angin badai. wusssshhhhhh! Jadilah kayak gini.**

**Mungkin chap pertama ini mirip sama cerita aslinya tapiiiiiiii… ini ga akan lama setelah fic ini berjalan pasti akan berbeda jauh dari aslinya meskipun engga terlalu jauh. Tapi ga tau juga sih, ikutin aja terus hohohoho. Dan kayaknya fic ini ga akan panjang-panjang kok, minimal 10 chapter maksimalnya bisa 20, 21,22, hehehe.  
**

**Gimana mau lanjut apa stop sampai di sini aja ;)?**

**Sign,**

**kshiina**


End file.
